Paulsens in Paris
by lastsevenyears
Summary: After almost 3 decades of waiting, Donna finally makes it to Paris with her mom. One-shot primarily based on their mother-daughter trip mentioned in 8x15. Established Darvey. Fluff.


***A/N Hey! So this is my first fic and I don't usually do stuff like this but I actually really enjoyed it. I got the idea for this when I was watching 8x15 and Donna plans a trip to Paris with her mom. I know we probably won't get to see it in the show but here's what I envisage might happen. Anyway hope you enjoy!* **

**...**

Sat in a café near the edge of the river Seine, the redheaded mother-daughter pair were lost in conversation about the day's ongoings and their trip to the Louvre. From Donna's years as a drama student, it was nice to let off her arty side for once. Although she did love her job, it was rare that she could show off her true passion. Her mother sitting adjacent to her saw this passion in her daughter's eyes as she enthused about the paintings at a place she had wanted to visit all those years ago. Donna was just explaining how inspired she was to start painting again when a waiter interrupted asking for their order.

"_Nous voudrions un café et un déca et trois croissants, s'il vous plaît_." Donna smiled at the waiter, happy that she could finally use her college class level French. After hearing her daughter speak French, a language of which she couldn't understand a word, she began to reminisce over the times they would look over the pictures of her own trip with her own mother together.

"Donna, I'm really glad we got to do this. I can't thank you enoug-" Donna's mom beamed. She had felt bad enough when she lost the money and they couldn't do this trip when she graduated. Her daughter's self-made success was always one of the hot topics at dinner parties with her friends and her heart filled with pride whenever she told her about her career but the fact that she had now over 20 years later offered to pay for the trip herself was flattering but still made her feel slightly uneasy.

"Mom, you don't need to thank me, I've wanted this for as long you have. But truth be told I know you were so upset when dad lost the money and so was I, even though you didn't let on. After these past three days, I'm so glad we waited."

"Really?" Her mother looked shocked, hurt even. Her own trip with her mother at the young age of 18 had fascinated her and she's loved seeing the reciprocation of this on her face. However, she couldn't deny that over the years they had grown further away from each other especially with Donna's busy work life and the breakdown of her marriage with Donna's father. Now with Harvey factored into the equation, it was rare for the two women to spend time alone together.

"Yeah," Donna smiled "I'm an adult now, I can truly appreciate it. It's nice to take a break and spend some mother-daughter time together and plus I don't think I could cope with being an angsty teen again. I'm not busy thinking about the theatre or boys or fretting over what I look like."

"I think you're definitely still thinking about boys, well maybe not boys but one man in particular." Her mom winked. This made Donna laugh, even after a year of dating Harvey Specter the idea that she was in love with him and he loved her back was almost comical "I've never seen you this happy Donna, you're practically glowing."

"Honestly these past 12 months have been the greatest of my life so far." She couldn't help but have the widest grin on her face, feeling herself about to get emotional at the thought of how different her life could be now had they not admitted their feelings for each other. She'd been too over emotional these past few weeks. Her first anniversary with Harvey, Sheila and Louis' wedding and now Paris with her mother. It all felt a bit too much.

"Oh, sweetie." Her mom placed her hand on top of hers and rubbed it gently to reassure her "I can remember what it was like when your dad and I started seeing each other. But you and Harvey must be different. I remember when I first met him at that dinner party you did all those years ago, I knew there was something between you then."

"Mom don't, you'll set me off properly." She tried not to laugh at the reminder of the shrimp in her hair.

"So I have to ask, you've been together just over a year now and you're clearly besotted with each other, the obvious next question is when is he going to propose?" It was such a typical mother's question and she internally rolled her eyes at it. It was already the third day of their trip and she was surprised that she hadn't brought it up already. She was the happiest she had ever been with Harvey and while the idea of him proposing to her would probably make her break down in tears of happiness right now, they were in a good place and she didn't want to ruin that with the pressures of marriage.

"You know what we're like. We go with the flow, we do things in the wrong order and quite frankly I feel like I've been married to the man for the last 16 years. I don't want this massively planned out proposal in front of a crowd of people and I've told him that."

"16-year-old Donna never would have said that." Her mother questioned her, thinking that she knew her better than anyone like always.

"16-year-old Donna also wanted to be a Broadway actress. Harvey and I, we're different. Despite the extroversion and confidence, as a couple, we're actually quite private."

"Are you sure?" She prodded.

"Yes mom," She reassured. "Anyway, Harvey is way too busy to think about a wedding right now. He's just made managing partner because Louis has stepped down and I want him to focus on that right now."

Later that night after Harvey had spoken to Donna on the phone, her mom would call Harvey and say the words _'She doesn't expect a thing' _before going on to explain the rest of the conversation. Upon hearing the end of it and her concern for his work, he would smile. He really loved her. Over the years, he had always valued her for her loyalty towards and faith in him, but he almost always overlooked how selfless she was and how much she had given up for him. Even now when he was at the top of his game, she still wanted him to focus on himself.

Donna took a sip of her decaf coffee before tucking into the pastries that the waiter had just served the pair. She was starving because she had felt too ill to eat breakfast, so she took two croissants instead of one. There was a comfortable silence between the two and Donna took the moment to ponder. There was something she'd been wanting to tell her mother, but she wanted the moment to be perfect.

"I suppose this Paulsen's trip is becoming a kind of a tradition." Donna began trying to steer the conversation in a certain direction.

"It is," Her mom smiled "I suppose it's up to you to continue it?" Donna tried to imagine it now. Swapping positions with her mother and being the older one, introducing her daughter to this new world. She could hardly wait.

"Definitely, as often as possible" Donna beamed, pausing for a moment to prepare herself for what she was about to say, "and it might actually be sooner than you think." Her mother gave her a perplexed look but Donna just grinned back. That's when she noticed the hand placed delicately on her stomach.

"Donna," her mom's eyes began to well up, "are you telling me what I think you are?"

Donna leaned forward and whispered, "just so you know the coffee's decaf". Suddenly it all made sense. The multiple bathroom trips, the not being able to eat at breakfast, the refusal to drink alcohol because she was on a 'diet'. "You're gonna be a grandma" She whispered through teary eyes. That's when her mother started crying before getting up to hug her.

"Oh, Donna I'm so happy for you. You're going to be the best mom. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

...

The final days of their trip were spent discussing baby names and looking at baby grows, particularly girls' clothes, because they were both convinced. A few days later they were at Charles de Gaulle airport with Donna's suitcase at least made up of one eighth baby clothes that either she or her mother had bought. Sat in the airport she started to feel a little homesick after finding out that their flight was delayed by 5 hours. The original plan was for him to meet her at the airport but when she found out she wouldn't get back till the early hours she got her phone out to let him know.

_Flight is delayed :( will be back around 12am. Don't wait up, I'll get a cab. Can't wait to see you we both love you and miss you xx _

The airplane journey wasn't the greatest. About 70 bathroom trips and a lot of turbulence wasn't her idea of fun but the idea that in a few hours she would be tucked up in bed next to Harvey made the pain all worth it.

When she arrived back in NYC, she was greeted by Ray, who was holding a sign saying "Mrs. Specter". She smiled at his nickname for her that had evolved over the past year. She laughed and reminded him that he didn't have to pick her up and it was "Mrs. Paulsen-Specter".

Walking into their apartment, she hung up her coat and leaving her luggage by the door which she would sort in the morning. As she walked along the hallway, she saw a light glow coming from the living room. She didn't expect Harvey to be awake because he had a large client meeting early tomorrow morning. However, there he was, sitting on the floor in their living room which was filled with rose petals and candles and next to him plates of "shitty" Thai food.

"I thought you might be hungry" he chuckled before getting up and hugging her. His arms molded around her. He kissed her delicately on the lips, feeling her smile beneath him. They stood there for a few moments. Just in each other's arms, listening to one another's heartbeats. He inhaled the vanilla scent of her hair, it smelled like home. Over the past 7 days that he spent in his condo, it has felt empty, like his old bachelor's pad again. But since he heard Donna close the door on her way in, normality was restored and the homely fire was relit.

"How was Paris?" he whispered, their foreheads touching.

"Good," She smiled, "I told my mom. She cried."

"That makes all three of us now" He chuckled. She couldn't help but grin remembering the day, only 2 months ago, that she had broken the news to him that he would be a father. She hugged him again but this time it was with the aim of getting a glimpse of the food he had laid out. Due to the turbulence on the plane she hadn't wanted to eat anything, even if she had, she probably would have thrown it up anyway. So, 9 hours later, she was starving.

"Speaking about the baby, as much as I want to stand here with you" she rubbed her arms along his biceps which were holding her tight. "Mini-me wants to eat."

After their meal sat on the floor which she spent most of enthusing about Paris, they lay down resting their backs on the foot of the couch. The indiscriminate pattern that Harvey was tracing along her arm making her smile. She was content.

"I don't think anyone has ever eaten that much" Harvey laughed. "Like ever."

"I'm eating for two."

"Donna, you ate three curries to yourself."

"What can I say, the baby likes spicy food," she joked. "And you said you weren't hungry!"

"I've missed you," he began, his tone shifting as he planted a soft kiss on her lips "like really badly." He thought back to the last week again. In his apartment on his own, usually with a glass of scotch in his hands. Even Louis had noticed a change in him at work, inviting him over for dinner on 2 occasions but when he returned his bed was still empty.

"Can't even last a week without me, Specter." She teased. Of course, they had been away for longer periods of time with Harvey's business trips. Even though he missed her on his trips, this time it was different. It was stronger. Maybe because she was carrying his child or because he couldn't be there to protect her. Even so, he couldn't get over how much he needed her in his life.

"Donna, I don't want to lie to you, but these past 7 days have been torture without you here. You make me so unbelievably happy. Honestly, life has been duller without you here, even Louis noticed." He confessed and she rubbed her hand over his chest in sympathy. "But it's made me realize something's about us and our relationship. From the day that I met you, I've known that we've had some sort of connection. In some ways, I've always felt something towards you. I knew I would and still will do anything to protect you, but I can't pinpoint the moment where it turned into love. So, I suppose it feels like I've loved you forever. Even if it did take me some years-"

"Some is the understatement of the year" She smiled, warmed by his words but still wanting to tease him a little. She would never let go of the fact that he took so long to realize his feelings for her.

"Fine 13 years," he smiled at her tenaciousness, "you've made me into the man that I am today, and I can't thank you enough for that. Donna, I love you. I cannot wait to start our family together and when I thought about what I was going to do tonight,"

"Harvey-" She whispered, once again her eyes began to fill with tears for the umpteenth time over the past few days but they both had large grins on their faces. Harvey began to move now, getting himself ready into the classic position and taking hold of her hands. Watching the tears start to stream down her face, his own eyes started to fill.

"When I thought about what I was going to do tonight," He repeated trying to steady his voice "I not only thought about how you make my life better but the type of woman you are which is loving, kind, caring, empathetic, funny, selfless, quirky and incredibly sexy and God I'm running out of adjectives now but" She laughed trying to disguise her sobs. He began to rummage in his pocket pulling out a light blue box.

"The point is you're it for me and I have no idea what I have done to deserve your love but every day I am thankful for it and I want to show you that for the rest of our lives together" He took a breath before his next words, before opening the box "So Donna Roberta Paulsen, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Despite the lead-up, her breath was still taken away by his words so all she could do was nod fervently.

"I take it that's a yes?" he smiled taking the ring out of the box. She managed to produce a soft _'yes' _before he slipped the ring on her finger. She didn't even take a second to look at it, only gazing in his eyes; the ring didn't matter, it never mattered. The only important thing was that she was marrying the love of her life, Harvey Specter. He was kneeling on both knees now. He cupped her face, using his thumbs to rub the tears from her cheeks before planting a bruising kiss on her lips. She brought her hands up to his face. He could feel the cold band of metal on the fourth finger of the left hand pressing into his cheek. It felt different but strangely comforting. He began to smile letting her feel the Cheshire cat grin on her lips.

"What's so funny mister?" She broke away from the kiss, being unable to reign in her own smile. Their faces still inches apart, not being able to look anywhere else but each other's eyes.

"We're gonna be married with babies," he replied thinking back to the time when she was his secretary.

"Babies? Plural?" She asked softly.

"Yes, babies. Plural."

...

Three years later and their family of four was complete. Aimée Lily Paulsen-Specter was born the March after the Paris trip and two years later in the May, Emilia Jessica Paulsen-Specter was born. 'My girls' as Harvey called the three of them. Of course, the Paris tradition continued but this was Donna, she didn't do anything half-heartedly and she definitely didn't take traditions lightly. So instead of one singular trip after graduation, she tried to take her girls to Paris as often as possible, each time holding a special place in her heart.

Their first trip to Paris was one of her favorites because it was three generations of Paulsen women. She had previously thought they were too young to go as Aimée was 7 and Emilia only 5 but her mother convinced her anyway. Seeing their faces light up at the smallest of things, she had realized why this trip was so special for her mother.

The second time was additionally special. Only 3 years later, Harvey surprised her with a family trip for their 10-year wedding anniversary. Despite the children, their trip to the city of love was not completely unsuccessful. They kissed at the top of the Eiffel tower, much to the dismay of their children, placed a love lock on the _Pont des Arts_, and watched the world go by cuddled up under blankets from the balcony of their Parisian apartment. They were best friends and she still loved him as much as she always did. If not, more.

At the ages of 13 and 15, their grandmother passed away, so they all decided to go on a commemorative trip. Whilst it was hard, specifically for Donna, the three of them couldn't help falling more in love with the city. Aimée took a particular shine to it perhaps because of her namesake or their multiple trips to the city and she decided she would major in French.

After both the girls' high school graduations, she took them on individual trips, wanting to spend time with them before they left for college. It was on this trip that Aimée had told her it was her goal to live in the city one day. Only 4 years later would this goal become reality but of course it did because she was a Paulsen-Specter. Whilst it made Donna's heart sink a bit at the thought of her daughter living on another continent, she couldn't help but feel overjoyed for her in achieving her goals and a little bit jealous of her youth. Also, it meant that she had plenty of excuses to visit Paris.

The next 10 years were filled with copious trips to Paris. Mainly Donna and Harvey visiting Aimée but sometimes the whole family. On Donna's final trip to the city, she and Harvey had gone to visit their daughter and her new fiancé. A trip in which they went to a café by the Seine, seeming all too familiar to Donna. Little did she know that it was the same café that she had ordered from around 30 years ago with her own mother. As the women discussed dresses and colors, Aimée found a moment to gather the attention of the whole table.

"Mom, dad," Aimée began, "_je suis enceinte_" Donna began to cry looking over at Harvey who obviously hadn't understood a word. She smiled back at her daughter and realized that she had said it in French because she had wanted her mom to know first. Donna turned back to Harvey placing her hands on his.

"My French is a bit patchy," She lied through teary eyes, prolonging Harvey's wait, "but I think what she's saying is we're going to be grandparents." Harvey looked back towards his daughter who nodded, and his eyes filled with tears in the same way they had done when Donna had told him the same news all those years ago.

Donna loved New York; it was her home. It was the place where she worked at one of the best legal firms in the country. It was the place where she found and married the love of her life. It was the place where they both raised their two children. However, there was still a special place in her heart for Paris. A home away from home. A city which held so many memories ranging from joy to heartache. Donna would never forget Paris, as part of her hearts always longed to be there.


End file.
